


Music of the Night

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, Inspired by Phantom of the Opera Song, M/M, Marriage, lovemaking, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Lucifer take a night to themselves.





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea I had floating around and had started, but finally decided to finished because I hadn’t put out content in a while. 
> 
> I used the Michael Crawford version of the song because… it’s my favorite version.

_ Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation _

_ Darkness wakes and stirs imagination _

 

Lucifer turned off the lights as Sam closed the curtains, leaving the two in utter darkness. By sole knowledge of their bedroom, Lucifer crossed over to his husband and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, humming lowly in his ear as he nuzzled into Sam’s neck. 

Sam smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of Lucifer’s head. “Just us,” he murmured. 

“Yes, just us,” Lucifer murmured, kissing along Sam’s jaw line. “Just two husbands, and their love.” 

“Sap,” Sam said affectionately, turning in Lucifer’s embrace to kiss him properly, hands running up his biceps.

 

_ Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

_ Helpless to resist the notes I write _

 

They kissed slowly, easily, as if they had all the time in the world and for all they knew, they did. Sam’s were slightly chapped but Lucifer didn’t mind, drinking and basking in the love that was emitting from Sam. His hands slid down the other man’s back and tugged him closer, their hips bumping together and other things making themselves known between layers of denim and cotton and silk. 

“I propose we get undressed, Sam,” Lucifer whispered softly against his lover’s lips, tracing the seam with his tongue.

“Oh God, yes,” Sam breathed, taking a deep breath and opening his mouth for Lucifer’s exploration. 

 

_ For I compose the music of the night _

 

The kiss turned from slow and sweet to needy and desperate as Sam clung to Lucifer, surrendering to him as he went lax in his arms. Lucifer supported him, mapping out his mouth with his tongue and drawing soft keens and moans out gently. 

 

_ Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor _

_ Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender _

 

A gentle shove, and Sam was on his back on their bed, legs spread and eyes hooded in love and lust as Lucifer hovered over him, undoing every single button gently yet quickly, placing kisses along his neck. Sam, for his part, started drawing off the button down his husband was wearing, unbuttoned, off of him almost impatiently. 

“Patience,” Lucifer whispered, slowly bringing Sam out of the shirt and running his fingers up Sam’s torso underneath the thin T-Shirt he was wearing. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Sam teased, raising his arms above his head as Lucifer drew the shirt up and off of him. 

Once that was done, Sam reached down and behind Lucifer to rid the other of his own T-Shirt. Both men were breathing heavily, and their lips found each other again, hands calloused and worn from years of hard work running over smooth skin, sending twin sets of electricity up their spines.

 

_ Hearing is believing, music is deceiving _

_ Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight _

 

Sam trailed his fingers through the short blond hairs that lead to what was beneath Lucifer’s jeans first, working at the fairly new leather belt as he arched his head back, feeling Lucifer’s lips trail from his own to his pulse just below his jaw. The belt undone, he began working on the jeans themselves, eager. 

“A bit eager tonight, are we?” Lucifer’s voice was rough, obviously affected by what they were doing. He drew away to look down at Sam. 

Sam smiled up at him serenely. “I’m always eager for you,” he murmured. 

Lucifer smiled and began working the ancient leather belt sitting snugly on Sam’s jeans. “And I, you, love.”

 

_ Dare you trust the music of the night? _

 

Belts, zippers, and jeans undone, Sam and Lucifer were clad in just their boxers and Sam started slipping Lucifer’s silk ones off his hips immediately, while Lucifer teased his lover, fingers dancing along the waistband even as his own fell to his ankles, exposing himself to Sam and the darkness of their room. 

“Gorgeous, angel,” Sam breathed. “Now stop teasing, please. We’ve waited all day for this.” 

“And I’m going to savour as much of this as I can,” Lucifer replied, just starting to draw the boxers down over the curve of Sam’s ass. 

Sam groaned softly and lifted his hips up, making it easier for Lucifer to slide the cotton gently down and off of him, smiling. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer breathed as he climbed onto the bed over Sam, effortlessly pinning him to the bed. 

Sam laughed and arched his back into Lucifer’s embrace, stretching. “I’m yours.” 

“Yes, and I’m yours,” Lucifer said, fingers searching for the bottle of lube that they kept on the bedside table. 

Knowing what Lucifer was going for, Sam reached out and grabbed it, handing it over to his lover. 

“Get comfortable, baby,” Lucifer murmured, pressing a kiss to Sam’s fluttering stomach. 

Sam grabbed a pillow and shoved it under his hips as he brought his legs back up and against his chest, exposing himself. 

“Gorgeous,” Lucifer said, opening the lube and drizzling some onto his fingers. “A work of art.”

Sam smiled and gasped as the only slightly warmed liquid touched one of his most sensitive places. 

 

_ Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth _

_ And the truth isn’t what you want to see _

 

Sam closed his eyes, relying on his sense of touch and hearing to feel Lucifer start to gently work him open and hear the murmured praises and adorations being bestowed upon him, moaning as two of Lucifer’s slowly but easily slid into his hole. He rocked his hips down onto the fingers, begging for more. 

“Easy there,” Lucifer soothed, kissing along Sam’s inner thigh. “We’ll get there, don’t worry. Let’s make this last.” 

 

_ In the dark it is easy to pretend _

_ But the truth is what it ought to be _

 

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing into Lucifer’s gentle care. 

Lucifer worked deftly, slowly, making sure Sam was relaxed and open before daring to even insert a third finger in. He listened to Sam’s body, listened to the little pants and whimpers and moans of his name as he worked, making sure that he was bringing as much pleasure as he could to his husband. 

Sometimes, this was what Sam was doing to him, slowly driving him insane as he worked the older man opened before sliding in. But for the most part, Sam was the one willing to be on the receiving end. 

Sex between them was usually hurried, rough, with bite marks and other forms of assorted marks leaving impressions upon their skin for weeks on end. It was rare that they decided to get into this mood but when they did, Sam would get impatient and want to get the show going. But Lucifer wanted to savour, to make it last. 

Like he was doing right now. 

Four fingers were now inside Sam, and he was mewling, on the verge of begging, and Lucifer decided to have pity on his husband of many years, 

but not before a quick tease. Crooking his fingers, he sought out the small bundle of nerves he knew would make his husband cry out. 

Sam cried out as Lucifer gently massaged his prostate, digging his fingers into the undersides of his thighs. “Luce,” he whimpered needily. “I need you.” 

Lucifer slowly withdrew his fingers, wiping them absently on the duvet, before positioning himself at Sam’s entrance and slowly pressing in. Leaning down, he rested Sam’s legs on his hips so he could press his lips to Sam’s. “I’ve got you.” 

 

_ Softly, deftly, music shall caress you _

_ Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you _

 

Lucifer bottomed out inside Sam, kissing him deeply and passionately as he let Sam adjust to having him inside of him. No matter how many times over the past several years they’ve done this, Lucifer always waited to make sure Sam was comfortable. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s neck, holding his husband close as he squeezed his thighs against the older man’s hips. “Move whenever,” he whispered against his lips. “Make love to me, my angel.” 

Lucifer’s hips began rolling at a smooth, steady pace, filling Sam up each and every time and Sam’s head dropped back, exposing the long column of his throat as he fully surrendered himself to his husband, moaning his name loudly.

Lucifer’s head dropped down the crook of Sam’s neck, inhaling his scent and letting his love for the brilliant man beneath him possess him and his senses. 

_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind _

_ In this darkness which you know you cannot fight _

 

The pace stayed slow and gentle, both of them breathing with the need to be consumed by the other. Lucifer’s groans and Sam’s sighs filled the air as Lucifer thrusted into him over and over again, kissing and nipping along Sam’s neck and shoulders, as if to keep him occupied so he could pace himself. 

“More, Luce, please,” Sam moaned.

 

_ The darkness of the music of the night _

 

The dark heightened everything- their hearing, their sense of touch, their sense of intuition. Lucifer groaned as his thrusts gained a bit of speed, a bit of power behind them. 

Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Lucifer’s cock slid neatly over his prostate and he gave a loud cry. “Yes, Lucifer, please. . .” 

When asked so prettily, Lucifer could hardly resist, and adjusted his angle slightly so he could hit that same spot over and over again without fail. 

 

_ Close your eyes start a journey of a strange new world _

_ Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before _

 

Sam’s nails dug into Lucifer’s back, nearly scratching his husband as he moaned and gasped, riding on the high that was being fucked by his husband so perfectly. He wanted a little faster, a little harder, but knew it wasn’t time yet. He whimpered and moaned, feeling Lucifer’s hot breath brush against his skin as his lips painted mosaics of love across his skin. 

The world melted away to just the two of them, just Sam and Lucifer, Lucifer and Sam, in their poetic love for each other. A match made in Heaven, as it were. 

 

_ Close your eyes and let music set you free _

_ Only then can you belong to me _

 

“Luce, Luce, fuck, I’m close,” Sam panted, whimpering as Lucifer sped up his thrusts at his words. 

“You’re close? So am I, baby,” Lucifer breathed, sliding his lips and tongue up to meet Sam’s again. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sam whimpered loudly before giving out a loud cry. 

 

_ Floating, falling, sweet intoxication _

_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation _

 

Sam cried out, cumming onto his stomach, a rope or two hitting Lucifer in the chest as he continued to fuck him. 

“Perfect, baby, fuck, yes, good,” Lucifer murmured as he fucked harder, faster into Sam’s tensing body. His hole clenched down hard on Lucifer’s dick and that was his undoing, groaning as he came deep inside of his lover. 

 

_ Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in _

_ To the power of the music that I write _

 

They calmed down, holding each other, sharing kisses as they came down from their high. Their kisses were like they were at the start of the night, soft and gentle, almost caressing each other. 

“How’re you feeling?” Lucifer asked, propping himself up onto his hands to gaze down at Sam. 

Sam gave a blissful smile, almost hard to see in the dark. “Amazing, like always,” he murmured. 

Lucifer smiled and gave a kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Let me go get a clean washcloth so we’re not sleeping stuck together,” he said. “And a glass of water for you.”

Sam gave a laugh and stretched underneath of Lucifer with a content hum. “Sounds good, but you also drink. I know you’re not hydrated.” 

Lucifer laughed softly. “Yes, dear.” 

 

_ The power of the music of the night _

 

Lucifer removed himself from Sam with a squelch and he smirked at Sam before heading to their en suite bathroom. He turned the light on, squinting harshly as he grabbed a bamboo washcloth and got it damp. He then grabbed the two glasses they kept in the bathroom and filled them up with water before carrying his prizes back to the bed. Sitting down on the side, he first began to clean Sam up of the cum drying uncomfortably on his stomach. 

Sam gave an almost sleepy yawn and Lucifer laughed softly. “Nope, not sleeping until you’ve drank some water,” he chided playfully, helping Sam sit up and against him, holding the glass of water to his lips. 

Sam smiled and drank the water slowly, head resting against Lucifer’s chest. 

“That’s it,” Lucifer murmured, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I’m here.” 

Sam smiled up at Lucifer, the glass of water mostly empty now. “My angel, looking over me,” he hummed. 

Lucifer smiled back and kissed Sam’s nose. He took a few drinks of water himself before sliding them both under the covers. 

 

_ You alone can make my song take flight _

_ Help me make the music of the night _

 

Under the covers, Sam turned so he was the little spoon, and Lucifer draped himself over Sam’s back, holding him close. 

Sam reached down and intertwined their fingers, bringing their now joined hands up for a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, so very much.” Lucifer kissed the back of Sam’s neck. “Now and always. Forevermore.” 

Sam made a content noise and turned his head for one final kiss with his husband. Lucifer obliged and smiled, keeping it light and chaste. “Sleep well, Luce,” Sam managed to say with a yawn, turning his face back into the pillow. 

“You too, Sam,” Lucifer whispered, smiling as he buried his face into Sam’s hair, feeling Sam drift off to sleep before he, too, slipped off into blissful sleep. 

They were two halves made whole, made to create the music of the night and they always did. Without fail. Made for each other to create passionate notes and to make others feel the same love they’ve always had for a partner. 

It was no coincidence that Lucifer was named for the Angel of Music, nor that Sam was his muse for the composer, singer, and violinist. 

Every artist needs their muse, and Sam was Lucifer’s. Both in music and in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
